


Padparadscha

by Emerald_Padparadscha



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Padparadscha/pseuds/Emerald_Padparadscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padparadscha, my Gemsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

This is Padparadscha, my Gemsona.  She is a corundum, an orangey-pink Padparadscha sapphire who is asymmetrical - her gemstone was placed on her right hip.  On Homeworld, she was the bodyguard of an Emerald.  In the beginning age of the Rose Quartz's rebellion, her gemstone cracked.  She was unable to regenerate and became separated from Emerald. 

Everything she does is with one thing in mind - to find her Emerald again.  She doesn't know where she is nor what happened to her, but that doesn't deter her from her goal.

* * *

Gem location:  Middle of right thigh, usually hidden by clothing.  A marquise-cut Padparadscha sapphire.

Coloration:  Her hair and eyes are burnt orange.  Her skin tone is amber yellow/orange. 

                   Her hoodie/shirt is emerald green.  Her pants are a grayish black.  Her boots are black. 

Fighting Style/Weapon:  She's a kickboxer.  Her gem-weapon is energized boxing tape that automatically wrap her hands, forearms, shins, and feet. 

Dance Style:  She's...not big on dancing.  She likes to Twerk. 

* * *

Author Note:  I haven't written anything about her yet.  All the stories are stored in my head - but I hope to get something down on paper someday.  Either way, I finished an outstanding sketch of her, and wanted to share it!  ^_^

 


	2. Hasn't Been Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha was cracked on Homeworld, and didn't regenerate. Emerald carries her with her to Earth, to find Rose Quartz...
> 
> Only to lose Padparadscha on the battlefield that would someday be known as the Strawberry Fields...
> 
> Coiled in strawberry vines, surrounded by a wild bouquet of flowers, she remains undiscovered.

 


	3. Bubbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha is finally found...

 

 

Troubled by the thought of all the gem shards of her fallen comrades being used in forced fusions and who knows what else, Garnet seeks out anything and everything the Crystal Gems might've missed in the past.    
Padparadscha does not go undiscovered this time.  She is found...and bubbled.


	4. Too Risky

"I noticed one of the gems you found wasn't quite shattered..." Pearl said, the dishea clanking in the soapy water. "Do you think we'll ever be able to heal them?"

Garnet leaned on the counter, frowning. "It's too risky. We have no way of knowing if they've been corrupted after all this time."

Amethyst looked at Pearl. "That's a no, then."

"No." Garnet corrected. "It means not now."

 

 


End file.
